jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ayva Wezz
Ayva Wezz was a talented yet special Epicanthix, she could touch the force and feel disturbances before they happened yet was at such a young age she could not clearly see them in the force, not yet, not without honing her skills and knowledge. Conception Life It is unclear whether Ayva was conceived naturally before her parents' death or artificially grown, although ___ obvious need to keep Ayva sedated at a very young age suggested that she was the result of a rare conception and was force sensitive. Regardless of her origins, it is known that she was kept and 'raised' by her father for the first years of her life only being nursed by her mother, being told that her mother had died a few years after she was born, learning little about her origins or nature until later. When informed that she is about to executed, Eyva breaks out of captivity, freeing her mother whom later is killed and whose existence she had only recently learned about before their capture. Although Eyva is originally ignorant of her existence and potential, her connection allows Eyva to see what her mother last saw before her death, causing her to track down the killers. Eyva is stunned by her physical appearance in Hybrid form, as well as the raw strength she exhibits. Biography Early Life She is just like her father in most aspects, she was a new addition to the 'family' they can all see through each others eyes and she believes that, that was the gateway to ones soul. She was just like her parents, force sensitive, Epicanthix. But later she found out the Zabb Consortium wanted to use her to make a new species. She didn't know much of what she is, she was often scared and confused of her powers; but did know what to do to defend herself and her loved ones. She fought along side her mother in the escape attempt, resulting in her mothers death and three more years of captivity. After twelve years of captivity the will to escape and survive lead her in this 'New Life', to Coruscant. A Jedi's Life Trial Of Skill The Trial of Skill was one of the oldest trials in the battery of tests preferred by the Order. While the test did consist of numerous displays of lightsaber technique, the main thing that the battle master looked for Padawans were forcedhen judging a potential Knight was their ability to avoid distraction though self-discapline. Before its formalization, the trial was made up of acrobatic feats, while using the Force to levitate objects in the midst of a sotrm. As the test was incorporated into the more standard academy testing, the council required that each participant face offagainst some form of adversary, though the individual or individuals they faced varied in species and or allegiance and could be made of flesh and blood or a clever simulacrum created from archived data. In some cases, Padawans were forced to cpmpete with the battlemaster in a dual, or even their master, and outlast their attacks. Other students might face many opponents, some of them attacking with a lightsaber, others manipulating perception or altering the environment in the chamber to test the stamina of a young Padawan. Crawling Sands As Ayva's time came to be tested for the Trial of Skill, the Council on Coruscant decided to send her away to Tatooine, there she found a new reality of nothingness, pure and utter vacancy. The deserts tested her resolve and attentiveness. It wasn't but the third day, her mind wandering and starving from dehydration and lack of food that Ayva found her test participant or should it be said they found her. Dune Worm, a lethal but of creatures in the Dune Sea on Tatooine. They had a triple-sided jaw line with teeth similiar to those o a Sarlacc, and was rumored to produce a spice that greatly expanded human awareness and lifespan. Ayva found herself surrounded by two Dune Worms whom had been hunting for a meal. Ayva took immediate action and with her lightsaber and acrobatic skills successfully and quickly killed one of the two. The other took no hesitation in attacking Ayva and for the past hour, the longest hour of her life at the time and the most intensified one struggled to survive the trial and the worm in this deadly parry. The Clone Wars The Reality Seen While most of the other Jedi were out patrolling the galaxy, though successful in defeating the Separatists and gaining the upper hand nothing could stop what would soon hit the Jedi at the heart. In the closing weeks of the War, vicious lightsaber duels, innocences died and the galaxy began to tear itself apart without order and justice being checked. Ayva foresaw unclear disturbances within the force and days later she saw in such clearity the terrorifying reality of the Purge, the Empire, the evil of Darth Vader who was once thought to be the chosen one and to bring balance to the force, as Anikan Skywalker. At the outbreak of the Clone Wars, Ayva a young padawan learner at the time still going through her trials was called to action, and fought at the Coruscant temple against the 501st Legion's clones as they begun their seige of the Jedi Temple and the Purge. As reality became to her that it was fight or flight as it would be harder and harder to survive trying to save what younglings she could, she chose flight something that would later continue to haunt her very soul. She ran into one of the hangars and grabbed up a E-Wing Escort Starfighter MK 2 where she took her wounded self and flew out of the temple. Her stave against the Clones, against Darth Vader was almost a futile one and in doing so to try and buy time and hold them off she was hit in right arm with a blaster bolt, barely able to hold the blaster fire off she retreated to the hangar. Upon leaving the hangar her fighter was hit in the wing and recieved minor electrical damage, limping the fighter out of the system she headed far far away, somewhere safe and dormant from the Republic. Trial Of Courage Induction Into Yavin IV Jedi A Path Of Trials And Trivials Although she proved herself a valuable asset in deadly conflict, she was a respected force user with both skills and honors. She believed that the Jedi's meditation was a way to become and make ease with themselves even after conflict, it was against a Jedi's better judgement to kill. Ayva understood this and perhaps seeked forgiveness for prior sins, she respected the Jdi and their way of life, they lived a honorable life and such is more then likely why she spent most of her time in meditation to sooth her soul from all her loss. Fall Of A Sith